Cursed
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: This is a tale on how Sabrina became cursed and how and why her doll was created. On hiatus right now.
1. A Day In The Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

----------------------------------

It was a beautiful April morning. The sun was shining and the green grass was still wet with dew. Butterfrees roamed the field in the park. Several children were playing frisbee with their Growlithe. Down a little way, two boys were chasing a Venemoth with their nets.

Coming down the concrete path was a young family. Both the man and the woman were walking with giant smiles on their faces. The woman's straight, brown hair hung over her head, pulled behind her ears with a red headband. She wore a pink dress with a yellow and white daisy pattern. The man stood beside her wearing a green and white striped tee shirt and khaki pants with a white cap. The woman was pushing a baby stroller with her seven-month old infant inside.

The baby laid in the stroller with a pink blanket covering her lacy, white dress. She had large eyes and dark hair covering her head. She shook her rattle and laughed as she rode along with glee.

Both her parents were happy thrilled to finally have a child after a five year marriage.

They stopped the stroller as they neared a park bench. The mother sat down and took the infant out of the stroller. She sat her on her lap and kissed the top of her head.

A Butterfree flew by the family and landed on a flower.

"Look, Sabrina," the mother said to her daughter. "A pretty Butterfree."

Sabrina laughed as the Butterfree flapped its wings.

It flew away, Sabrina's eyes watching carefully.

"She seems to like the park," the woman said to her husband who took a seat next to her on the bench.

Sabrina shook her rattle and it flew out of her hand. The instrument slammed on the concrete. The noise startled Sabrina making her cry.

Sabrina's father used his telekinetic powers to lift the toy from the ground into the chubby hand of his daughter. She stopped crying and stared at the object for a short while before grasping it.

"You shouldn't do that in public," Sabrina's mother said to her husband.

"The public can just get used to it," he retorted.

"But you can really scare someone."

Sabrina held the rattle in her hand. She stared at the yellow plastic with the white top that was filled with tiny beads. She let go of the toy and it floated right in front of her face.

"Stop it!" the woman snapped.

"I'm not doing that," he replied.

"Then who…?" she began then noticed the child's focus.

Sabrina's mother touched her hand and Sabrina broke concentration. The rattle fell in the grass.

"Do you think she…?" her mother asked.

He shrugged believing it was possible his ability passed onto his child.

She put Sabrina back in the stroller and placed the blanket on top of her.

"Where are you going?" her husband asked.

"I don't think we should have her out right now," she said looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

He sighed knowing his wife's true reason for wanting to leave. She was not too thrilled when she found out the truth of his special talent, so it was no surprise that she was not pleased about the chance of her daughter possessing it.


	2. Scissors

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Thanks: Thanks to Crazy Packers Fan for the review!

Question: Does anyone know the names of Sabrina's parents?

--------------------------------------

It had been a little over four years since the incident in the park. Sabrina's mother began to feel relieved, thinking her daughter lost the unwanted power.

Sabrina sat on the floor wearing a poofy pink dress with two petticoats of white lace underneath. The top of the dress had a large, white ribbon and two white buttons underneath. She wore pink, lace socks and black Mary Janes on her tiny feet. Her dark hair pulled into two pigtails with gigantic, pink ribbons. In her hand she held a Barbie doll her grandmother gave her two weeks ago as an early birthday present. The doll's blonde hair that fell to her mid-back was already slightly matted.

Sabrina's mother stood on a three-step ladder hanging up pink and white streamers on the wall. Her father used his telekinetic powers to fasten the matching balloons to the wall and ceilings with tape.

She threw the empty streamer case at her husband and frowned.

"Don't do that in front of her," she said angrily.

He nodded, understanding why his wife was so upset.

The timer on the oven rang. Sabrina looked up as her mother stepped off the ladder and ran into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sabrina shouted as she ran for the door.

She unlocked the screen door to see her Aunt Polly smiling back. Polly came into the room smelling of strong perfume, a smell Sabrina always associated with her aunt. She bent down and handed the small, rectangular box wrapped in blue paper with clouds printed on to her young niece.

Sabrina almost ripped the paper off the present when her father snatched it away.

"Not until all the guests have arrived," he instructed.

Sabrina crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why don't you go help your mother put icing on the cake," he suggested.

"I don't wanna'," Sabrina whined.

"You may get to eat the extra."

Sabrina smiled and ran into the kitchen where her mother was testing the cake's moistness.

"Mommy, can I put on the icing?" Sabrina asked.

"Not yet, we have to wait for it to cool," her mother replied.

"Why?"

"Because it'll fall apart."

"Can I open Aunt Polly's present?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, sis," Polly said. "What's opening one present going to hurt?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to the other guests," she said back.

"I tried," Polly said to Sabrina.

"Why don't you show Aunt Polly the doll Grandma got you," her mother said.

Sabrina took her aunt by the hand and led her into the living room. The white curtains pulled back and the blinds raised, letting in sunlight. Polly took a seat on the yellow sofa in front of the polished, wooden coffee table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sabrina's father asked Polly.

"Yes, please, a diet soda if you have it," Polly answered.

He nodded and headed into the kitchen. Making sure Sabrina and Polly were not watching, he used his powers to open the refrigerator and levitated the half-filled bottle of soda over to the counter. He poured the soda into a glass and slowly floated the bottle back into the fridge.

He left the kitchen with Polly's drink as his wife piled chocolate chip and sugar cookies onto a large plate.

Polly was playing with Sabrina's doll as he gave her the drink.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said receiving the glass and handing the doll back to Sabrina.

Sabrina watched her aunt laughing at her father's basketball joke that she didn't understand. Her aunt's blonde hair hung just below her ears and bobbed when she laughed, showing her white teeth.

Sabrina found the pair of scissors her mother used to cut the string used for the "Happy Birthday" banner lying on the side table. She grasped the blue handled scissors from the table and snipped the hair from her Barbie doll. Piece by piece, the fake hair fell to the floor until it was the same length, in the same style as her aunt's.

"Sabrina!" her mother shouted.

Her father and aunt looked over to see the five-year old girl holding the sharp scissors in one hand and the Barbie in the other.

"You know not to touch sharp objects!" her mother snapped.

"It's Aunt Polly," Sabrina said handing the doll to her aunt.

"Wow, this is really good," Polly said.

Sabrina's mother scowled at her sister.

"The child may have skills as a hairstylist," Polly added.

"Don't touch scissors unless you have permission," her mother said taking the scissors away. "And since you can't appreciate your doll, you don't need it either." She took the Barbie from Sabrina.

Sabrina stared angrily at her mother.

Her mother felt tension on the scissors in her hand. She looked down at the object she was holding to see her hand involuntarily shaking. She shrieked as she tried to drop the scissors from her grip, but her fingers would not release.

"Help me!" she cried.

Her husband and sister ran over to her and tried to pry the scissors from her hand.

"It's my birthday and my doll," Sabrina said to herself.

Sabrina's mother's arm swung back and slammed into her thigh. She let out a screech as the point of the scissors pierced into her skin.

Polly grabbed her face and began screaming. Her husband pulled the scissors out of her leg and placed his palm over the bleeding wound. He gazed at the back of his hand. After a few minutes of concentration, he removed his hand from the wound, which had stopped bleeding. His palm covered in his wife's blood.

"What happened?" Polly asked.

Sabrina's mother stared at her daughter who was still glaring at her.

"Sabrina, did you do this?" she asked.

"No, she was standing over there," Polly said, not knowing about her brother-in-law's ability.

"Do what, Mommy?" Sabrina innocently asked.

She saw the bloody scissors in her father's hand and the gash on her mother's leg and began to cry.

"Sabrina, don't look," Polly said shielding the young girl's eyes.

Sabrina's father was able to bandage his wife's leg. He urged her to go to the hospital, but she chose to stay until the party was over.

The guests all arrived, each adult asking Sabrina's mom what happened to her leg. She, her sister, and husband each explained that she had an accident with the scissors. None of them, not even Sabrina, knew what exactly happened.

The party went on without anymore disruptions.

That night as Sabrina's mother carried her sleeping daughter off to bed, she wondered if she had anything to do with the injury. Her leg began to sting from infection.

She limped down the stairs, holding on to the banister. Polly was sitting in the living room playing with Sabrina's doll that Sabrina made look like her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her husband asked.

"My leg is really hurting," she admitted.

"Oh, my dear, you should go to the doctor immediately," Polly said.

"I agree, come on, I'll drive you," her husband said.

"Polly, can you stay here with Sabrina until we return?" she asked.

"No problem," Polly said putting down the Barbie.

She watched from the door as her brother-in-law carried her sister down the steps to the car. She shut the door as her body continued to shake from still being freaked out.

Sabrina slept soundly in her bed, not remembering what, or how she did what she did to her mother.


	3. Vengence

Author's Note: I searched but could not find the names of Sabrina's parents so in this story her father's name is Hector and her mother's is Dahlia.

--

Sabrina tossed beneath her rose patterned comforter. Her eyes jerked under the lids as her brain flashed images of her and her mother running through a narrow hallway in a dimly lit, white room. The walls became liquid as hundreds of pointed scissors penetrated through the goo. The scissors launched towards her mother, piercing her in the face, neck, arms, chest, and legs. Sabrina's scream escaped as a muffled squeak. The scissors seeped into her skin and her body exploded splashing her daughter in blood.

Sabrina woke with a piercing scream.

Polly dashed up the stairs and slung open the door to Sabrina's bedroom. Her fingers flipped the light switch and her eyes showed pity for the weeping child.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Polly asked hugging her trembling niece.

"Mommy," Sabrina sobbed. "Scissors."

"Oh," Polly said as she sat down in the chair and placed Sabrina on her lap.

"The scissors hurt her," she cried.

"It was all an accident," Polly said rocking Sabrina in her arms.

Sabrina looked down at her pink nightgown to find it clean.

"Is Mommy okay?" Sabrina asked wiping away the tears.

"She's just fine," Polly said pushing stray strands of hair from Sabrina's forehead. "You can see her in the morning."

"When is that?" Sabrina asked.

Polly placed Sabrina back in her bed. "Go back to sleep and when you wake again it will be morning."

Sabrina smiled and shut her eyes. Polly pulled the sheets back up on Sabrina's shivering body and kissed her on the head. She turned the light off and closed the door behind her.

Polly took her time down the stairs, yawning as she descended. Her feet hit the floor leading her to the kitchen phone. Hector called three hours ago to give her the number of her sister's room. Polly dialed the number not entirely wanting to find out the news. After three rings she heard Hector's worried voice greet her.

"Hey, it's Polly," she answered him.

"Is everything okay?" Hector asked.

Polly hesitated, debating whether or not to tell Hector about Sabrina's nightmare. She shook her head and asked, "Is Dahlia alright?"

This time Hector paused.

"Hector, my sister," Polly repeated.

Hector sighed, "She's doing fine, going to make a recovery, no real damage, crutches for a while, but…" he paused.

"But?" Polly asked.

"It's weird," Hector whispered. He looked over at Dahlia, who was sound asleep. "The doctor questioned me. She said that the wound looked forced."

"Forced?"

"Yeah, like Dahlia was struggling to fight off someone who was forcing the scissors in deeper."

"But there was no one there," Polly cried.

"I know, but the doctor wanted to know why we waited so long. Dahlia and I told her, at different times, but she still does not believe us."

Dahlia stirred and opened her eyes.

"Look, Polly, she woke up, I have to go," Hector said.

"Bye," Polly replied and hung up.

Hector turned his attention to his wife.

"Who was that?" Dahlia whispered.

"Your sister," he answered.

"Is Sabrina okay?" she asked.

"She's fine," Hector replied.

Dahlia smiled.

"You don't worry about that now, just get some rest," said Hector.

Dahlia turned her face towards her husband and shut her eyes.

Hector stayed awake as long as his body let him. He stared at his wife's beauty not understanding how she could have made such a careless mistake.

His brows lowered as he tried to put together the pieces of the evening as best he could. Dahlia used the scissors to put up the decorations then went to the cake. Polly came in and gave Sabrina her present. He got a drink for Polly. Sabrina picked up the scissors.

_Sabrina_.

Hector shook his head as he remembered she only had the scissors for the intention of cutting her doll's hair. _Nothing more, right? _Dahlia then took the scissors away before Sabrina accidentally cut herself. Hector strained his eyes trying to remember what happened between Dahlia grabbing the scissors and stabbing herself. Was it possible her hand could have slipped? It was possible, but not enough to cause the degree of damage it did. He remembered distinctly that Dahlia snatched the scissors away before Sabrina could put up a fight, so she could have not struggled with her.

"What happened to you?" Hector whispered to his sleeping wife.

He suddenly remembered the scowl on Sabrina's face when her mother stabbed herself. Hector's mouth dropped as his breathing ceased.

_No, there was no way. There was __**no**____way. Sabrina lost that ability years ago. If you don't use it, you lose it._

Hector gripped the armrest refusing to believe his daughter could have that much strength. He himself could not harness and focus that much telekinetic energy until he was fourteen. He knew of his ability since he was eight, but did not know its extent until that day he accidentally flipped the sportscar the three school bullies were riding in.

They recently tossed him around, throwing out insults and punches, then left him bleeding on the pavement. Hector lifted himself up and watched them pile into the expensive car and drive away. His collected thoughts of anger levitated the vehicle then swerved it over the side. The driver frantically mashed the breaks with no luck. The three of them screeched as the car rolled down a hill four times, smashing in all the windows. Luckily no one was seriously injured, but that incident brought to his attention that he needed to learn how to control his power. Since that day Hector only used his powers for good and never once gave into the temptation to find out just how much damage he could cause.

As he pondered the thought he wondered since Sabrina had his psychic gene, was it possible the trait became stronger through his only offspring? Fighting with himself proved no point for he could not believe his child could be evil. Eventually all the worry put him to sleep.

--

Sabrina woke to find beams of sunlight on her face. She stretched knocking the doll from her pillow. Sabrina climbed down to pick up the Barbie doll smiling up at her. After getting off the phone with Hector, Polly found the doll laying on the microwave and returned to Sabrina's room to place it beside her on the pillow.

With the doll in her hand Sabrina left her room and went downstairs to find Polly asleep on the couch.

Sabrina pulled on Polly's jacket and said, "It's morning! It's morning! Time to go see Mommy!"

Polly's eyes shot open and she looked around. She glanced down to see her niece grinning at her. Polly smiled and sat up. She stretched as Sabrina continued to remind her of her promise.

"In a minute, Sabrina," Polly replied. "We have to get dressed before we go."

Sabrina smile widened then she rushed back to her room. Five minutes later she returned to the kitchen wearing a blue dress with a white sash. She held the sash ribbons in her hands waiting for her aunt to tie them into a bow. Polly complied to Sabrina's simple task then pulled her hair up with a matching white bow.

"Let's go!" Sabrina shouted pulling Polly's hand.

"Wait a minute," protested Polly. "Don't you think you should eat breakfast first?"

Sabrina put her hand on her face and thought about it for a while. She shook her head and said, "No!"

They both heard a car parking outside the house. Sabrina squealed and ran to the door.

"Sabrina, wait up!" Polly called running after her.

She opened the door to see her father helping her mother up the stairs.

Hector's eyes widened at the sight of his daughter, not wanting Dahlia to see her right away.

"Go get your aunt, Sabrina," Hector instructed.

"I wanna see Mommy," Sabrina argued.

"Now, Sabrina!" Hector snapped.

Sabrina pouted and stomped back inside.

She looked up at Polly and said, "Daddy needs you."

Polly passed by Sabrina and helped Hector escort Dahlia inside the house. They led Dahlia to a chair then Hector went to get her a glass of water. 

"Thanks for all you've done, especially watching Sabrina," Dahlia said.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay," Polly responded. "It was the least I could do after that freak accident yesterday."

Dahlia lowered her eyes wishing she could be certain it was an accident. She did not want to suspect her own daughter, but the doctor's explanation ruled out all the doubts she had.

Neither woman noticed Sabrina watching from the shadows.

Hector returned with the water. Dahlia thanked him then happened to glance over to where Sabrina stood.

"Sabrina," Dahlia called.

Sabrina stepped lightly over to her mother. "Mommy, are you better now?"

Dahlia smiled, "Much better," she answered.

Hector tried to stop Sabrina from climbing on his wife.

"It's alright," Dahlia said sitting her daughter onto her good leg.

"The scissors won't hurt you anymore," Sabrina promised.

Her eyes glared at the bloodstained scissors on the end table. Sabrina remembered the dream, focusing on the scissors mutilating her mother. _They won't hurt her again_. Sabrina refused to blink. _Mommy won't hurt anymore_. Sabrina looked up at the tiny shelf hanging from a nail above the table. Tears fell from the intense stare as the nail began to force loose from the wall.

The other three heard the shelf rattling.

"Sabrina," Dahlia said noticing her daughter's trance.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Polly asked.

Sabrina did not hear a word, she kept her attention on the shelf.

Hector understood what was happening a little too late as the shelf collapsed on the table before he could stop it.

"My collectables!" Dahlia cried.

Sabrina stared at the rubbish in awe unable to believe she did that herself. She wanted a better look.

"Sabrina, stay there," Polly instructed as she and Hector cleaned up the mess.

Hector lifted up the shelf to find the scissors stuck between the wood.

"See, Mommy," Sabrina said cheerfully. She looked up at her mother with a huge smile and said, "They can't hurt you anymore."


	4. Polly's Fate

This disclaimer counts for the rest of the story, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Oh, Dahlia, I'm so sorry about this," Polly said handing her sister one of the smashed figurines.

Dahlia stroked what used to be a porcelain ballerina. Dahlia's finger slid against one of the edges, slicing the skin. She put the swelling, pink tip of her finger in her mouth then turned her attention turned to the little girl sitting on her lap wearing a smile.

"Please get down, Sabrina," Dahlia said.

Sabrina crawled off her mother's leg and walked over to the destruction.

"Don't," Polly said picking her up.

"I want to see it," Sabrina said in a trance.

"No, you'll get hurt."

"I did it, I want to see it!" Sabrina lowered her brows and pushed with her brain. Sabrina almost shouted with pain as the strain on her head increased along with heat from her body. She let out a short yell as her hair momentarily blew away from her face. Polly nearly dropped Sabrina when she felt an intense pain inside her nose. She placed the child down on the floor and touched her sore nose. Polly felt something warm falling from her nostril and wiped it with the side of her hand to reveal blood.

Hector stood over the mess shaking his head.

"Isn't it great, Daddy, I'm just like you now," Sabrina said standing next to her father.

"Sabrina, come with me into the kitchen," Hector said grabbing his daughter's hand.

Sabrina smiled following with a skip behind her father.

"Sabrina," Hector said turning around. He placed her in the chair and took a seat in the chair next to hers. Sabrina stood on the seat and leaned over the wooden backrest. "Look, I know you don't understand, but you must never do that again."

"But you do it?" Sabrina retorted.

Hector gritted his teeth and said, "I don't know when you saw me, but I only use my powers for good."

"So do I. The scissors hurt Mommy."

"Yes, but you are not to do that," Hector said pointing to his hand. "Throw them away with your hands."

"But I can't touch the scissors."

"Well, have me or someone else put them up."

"Why?"

"Because it scares Mommy and Polly."

"Can't they do that too?"

"No, very few people can."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but promise you'll never use your mind again to do anything."

"Okay," Sabrina said holding out her hand.

Hector took hold of Sabrina's tiny hand and shook it.

"Hector!" Dahlia called from the living room.

"Remember what I said," Hector said to Sabrina before rushing out to his wife. Sabrina jumped down from the chair and ran to the doorway to look on.

Dahlia was trying to limp over to where Polly sat on the floor, her left nostril gushing blood. She held her head down with a once green handkerchief failing to clot the flow.

Hector instructed Dahlia to sit back down and he knelt beside Polly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I popped a blood vessel," Polly said in a stuffy voice. She spit stray blood off her tongue.

Hector frowned when Dahlia joined the other two. With her mother in her viewing range, Polly disappeared from Sabrina's sight.

Sabrina's stomach growled. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of eating cold cereal for the sixth morning in a row. Her eyes spotted the leftover cake in the white cardboard box over on the counter by the sink. Sabrina took one last look at her parents to find them both busy with Polly. She walked over to the counter and stared up at the delicious edible just out of her reach. She tried jumping but the box was pushed back far enough that Sabrina's small fingers could not grasp.

Sabrina looked behind her to find the chairs not serving any purpose at the present time, sure enough they could gain her access to the cake. Sabrina ran over to the table and began to pull one of the chairs to hear an irritating groan of the floor. Sabrina ordered for the floor to hush to find no success. There was no way for her to bring the chair over to the counter without catching the attention of one of them in the living room, and it was impossible for such a small child to carry it.

Sabrina watched as her father helped Polly stand. Her nose stopped bleeding leaving a pool of blood on Hector's shirt and hands, with a large puddle on the floor. The three adults stood around talking until both Polly and Hector insisted Dahlia sit down. Dahlia gave reasons to protest but eventually her family members won her over.

Sabrina made sure the other two sat down with her mother before walking over to the counter with her new idea. She looked down at her shoes thinking over what her father said about using her powers. She shook her head reminding herself that he used his powers only for good and she was going to satisfy her hunger. She focused all her energy on the visible rectangle and easily opened the box. She imagined the cake tearing off a slice. She opened her eyes to find the cardboard box gliding across the counter. The box hit the wall and the top slammed shut. She took a deep breath and moved the box back to its original position and opened the box this time turning her attention to the knife rack. She mentally clutched one of the knives and dropped it directly into the cake. The knife slit a sliver off.

Sabrina heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and quickly threw the knife into the sink and shut the box with her brain.

Sabrina turned around grinning at her aunt.

"Is your nose better?" Sabrina asked standing against the counter with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened though," Polly said.

Sabrina looked down and bit her lip. Polly raised her eyebrows for a moment but let it go. She picked her pocketbook up off the table when something caught her attention. The wall where the counter ended held a splatter of icing.

"Looks like someone made a mess yesterday," Polly said to Sabrina while reaching for a paper towel.

Sabrina opened the trashcan lid so Polly could throw the soiled cloth away.

"Looks like I'm going to have to leave," Polly said patting Sabrina's head.

Sabrina embraced her aunt and said a final farewell.

The adults met Polly at the door as Sabrina returned to her original plan.

"Thanks again for watching Sabrina," Dahlia said hugging Polly.

"Anytime," Polly replied. "Now you get some rest."

"Yes," Hector agreed.

Polly shook Hector's hand and said a goodbye to him before leaving the house.

"Sabrina," Dahlia called as she entered into the kitchen. Sabrina rushed over to the refrigerator to pull out a juice box. "Give me two minutes and I'll be there to fix you some cereal." With those words Dahlia went into the bathroom.

Hector grabbed a trash bag and went to clean up the mess in the living room.

Sabrina's mind grabbed the cake as Polly dashed back into the house.

"I think I left my keys in…" Polly stopped with a gasp. She stood motionless, her eyes agape as the dessert flew smoothly in the air towards the outstretched hand of the five-year old.

Sabrina's hand grasped the soft cake and she took a large bite out of the sweet. Sabrina felt someone standing behind her to find her aunt gawking at her with her mouth trembling.

"Sabrina, what, what?" Polly stuttered.

"Aunt Polly, don't say nothing," Sabrina pleaded.

"Where did you learn to?" Polly asked while backing away.

"Don't tell Daddy," Sabrina cried.

Polly backed up against a wall.

"Hector!" Polly called.

Sabrina screamed, "Shut up!" The sound waves escaping from Polly's mouth muted before reaching Hector's ears. She reached her arms out in Polly's direction immobilizing her. Polly watched with wide eyes as the young girl walked in front of her.

"You talk too much," Sabrina said with a glare.

"Let me go," Polly begged. "I won't say anything."

"I don't believe you," Sabrina said as saliva dripped from her mouth.

"Remember of all the times we played together."

Sabrina's eyes returned to normal and she placed Polly back on the floor.

"Thank you, Sabrina," Polly said once she could move again. "As soon as I find my keys I'll be out of here."

"No, I want to play with you," Sabrina said in a trance-like voice.

"I would like to, Sabrina," Polly argued. "But I have to go."

"No, I want to play!" Sabrina shouted.

A white light shot out of Sabrina's body and encircled Polly. Her screams were hushed within the force field. Polly felt her body stiffen and her arms, hands, and fingers melted into one. Her mouth forced into an unwanted smile. Her dress stitched itself to her body. Her eyes forced themselves wide open.

The bright light vanished as Polly laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. She found no way to make herself blink, nor could she move in any way. The little girl now appeared to be a giant standing over her. Sabrina's hand reached down and picked her up by her waist.

Sabrina smiled and said, "Now we can play together forever." She finished the cake and smeared a bit of the icing on Polly's mouth.

"Sabrina, is everything okay?" Dahlia asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything's fine," Sabrina answered.

"I thought I heard shouting," Dahlia said crossing her arms.

"No, Polly forgot her keys," Sabrina said putting on a huge grin.

"How about some cereal," Dahlia said limping over to the counter. She reached up to one of the counters and pulled out a box of generic brand sugar puffs.

Sabrina sat down at the table with the doll wrapped under her arm.

"Where'd you get that one?" Dahlia asked pointing to the toy.

"Polly," Sabrina answered with a huge grin.

Dahlia nodded and proceeded to pour the cereal into the bowl.


End file.
